


The Devil Is Voracious

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Metal Arm Kink, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, ddlg kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: You and Bucky have been at odds over a senseless comment. You intend to get back at him for neglecting you, but you may have taken on more than you can handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo full disclosure this is my first time writing smut. This story has been on my mind the last week and would not leave me alone so I had to write it out of my system. However, I’m not certain it translated well from my head to the page. So if you have any feedback that would be greatly appreciated!

You blow out a frustrated breath, fingers drumming impatiently on the marble bar counter. 

He hadn’t touched you in weeks; hadn’t even really looked at you. All because of an offhand comment you’d made.

Sitting in the debriefing room you and Nat had been discussing Tony’s latest redesign for his Iron Man suit.

“He definitely knows how to make those suits look good, I’ll give him that.” You said. Nat threw her head back and laughed. That was when you noticed Bucky leaning against the door frame. Eyes never leaving yours, he pushed off the frame and prowled into the room, taking a seat across the table from you. His stormy gaze was the only indication you’d said something wrong. You swallowed hard.

That was the last intense stare he gave you as Fury marched in to begin. Once the debriefing was over you assumed Bucky would take you aside to punish you. However, he merely got up and left.

Now you knew he intended to ice you out and leave you needy. You’d tried to entice him by waiting in your shared room in nothing but lingerie and then wearing nothing altogether. He didn’t even bat an eye as he came in, changed, then left and didn’t return.

You had tried to catch him in the halls and on missions, to explain that your words had meant nothing, just silly banter. He would brush passed you.

You had gone from worried and wanting to a boiling rage. Which is what made you volunteer to be the distraction for the latest mission’s target. The target was an arms dealer who had intel on some powerful WMDs. He also had a penchant for gambling and women. Your job was to entice him enough to get into his hotel room from the casino, download the information, and get out. 

Bucky’s eyes flashed briefly to you when you had volunteered in Nat’s place. If he wouldn’t give in, then you were going to drive him crazy by flirting with another man.

“Are you sure Y/N?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

You stared into Bucky’s eyes and said, “Yes, I’m sure.”

So now you are lying in wait sitting at the casino’s bar. The black gown you’d chosen hugging your curves just right. The sheer sleeves didn’t quite fit right, but it made an alluring pattern across your arms. Alluring was just what you were going for. 

The bartender places your drink in front of you, pausing a beat too long to be accidental. You smile sweetly at him but then take take your drink and swivel out towards the crowd. You had bigger fish to reel in.

Your eyes scan the crowd in front of you. You see Nat working a craps table. A glance upwards and you see Cap surveying the crowd from above, keeping a watchful eye on the whole scene. Finally, your gaze lands on Bucky.

He sits at a Blackjack table, though his attention is hardly on the game. His eyes are on you, the deep blue dark and dangerous. You lean back against the bar, crossing your right leg over your left. The slit in your gown falls open halfway up your hip. Bucky’s eyes flit down to your bared leg and narrow. You smirk. 

“I got your attention now.” You think just as Steve’s voice sounds in your earpiece.

“Target is approaching. Everyone be ready.”

The spell of the moment is broken and you both look away. Bucky to his game; you to your task at hand.

A rather overly dressed man with a pencil mustache struts up to the bar and slaps a wad of money on the counter, ordering a drink. His face is flush and you can tell he’s in good spirits from an obvious winning streak. This is just too easy. You make your move.

“Looks like someone is being highly favored tonight.” You give the man a sidelong glance and a coquettish smile, slowly sipping from your drink.

The man leans against the bar, ogling you up and down. He sidles closer, his gaze dipping down to you naked legs before moving back up your body.

“Well, what can I say? I am a blessed man.” He gives you as oily grin that makes your skin crawl.

You feign a giggle and sneak a furtive glance at Bucky. His glare so scorching you thought you’d catch fire. A real smile crosses your lips.

You return your gaze to the target, sliding on the bar stool to fully face him. Your flirting began as playful, then cheeky, and then turned to downright suggestive. You reach up and tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. The sleeve your dress slides off your shoulder. The man hungrily eyes your bare skin. He slowly reaches up and slips the fabric back in its place. His fingers linger against your skin. When he lets his hand fall away he rests it against your thigh where the dress splits and falls away.

Suddenly a crash and a series of disgruntled voices sound behind the two of you. You pull away from the target to see what happened. The Blackjack table where Bucky had been is in disarray. A waitress stoops to pick up broken pieces of a glass. You scan through the crowd and just catch a glimpse of Bucky disappearing around a corner.

Your stomach fills with butterflies, but not the good kind. Did you push this too far? You couldn’t back out now. You needed to see this mission through and then you could attempt to repair whatever damage you’d done.

Pushing aside your inner turmoil you face the man again. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“I guess he isn’t as good with Lady Luck as I am.” His fingers begin to slide underneath your dress. You place your hand over his to slow him down.

“Down boy.” You tease, leaning in as though you’d kiss him. He followed suit. At the last minute you switch direction and bring your drink up to your lips. He watches you, entranced. You set the glass back down and whisper in his ear.

“Do you have a room here?” 

He nods turning his face into your hair, breathing you in.

“Why don’t we continue this there?” He wastes no time wrapping his hand around yours and dragging you off the stool towards the hallway.

As you both wait for the elevator you begin to lose your nerve. Out of the corner of your eye you can spot the public restrooms. 

With some convincing you manage to get the target to let you freshen up down here and meet him in his room. 

You walk into the bathroom. Checking the stalls to ensure you’re alone you lean against the sink counter and close your eyes. You breathe in and out slowly, trying to calm your troubled nerves. 

“You can do this,” you tell yourself quietly. It had all seemed so easy when it was to get Bucky hot and bothered. Yet, now that he had left and you were alone to face what you started your confidence was waning. It all felt so silly now.

“Just go up there and do what needs to be done to complete the mission. You can sort out the rest later.” You breathe in once more, hold it a beat, and then release it.

A sharp, metallic click sounds to your left. You jump and whirl over to look at the door. Bucky stands just in front of it, his hand that had latched the door returning to his pant pocket. His stare is still very much dark and brooding. You shiver involuntarily.

“There you are Y/N.”

“What are you doing?” You step away from the counter and stand in the middle of the small room, feeling very much the prey to his predatory stance. 

“Coming to finish what you started.” His voice is rough and grating. It sends tingles down your spine to your core. He prowls towards you. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” You lie, pretending to be innocent in any scheming.

“Mmm.” He muses, not convinced. Bucky stops just a foot away from you, his closeness causing you to feel a little giddy and dizzy. You fidget uncomfortably and attempt to skirt around him to get to the door.

“We have a mission to finish. We need – “ 

Bucky grips your wrist and twirls you back around in front of him, facing the long, ornate mirror on the back wall of the bathroom. You swallow hard as his left hand gently grips your throat, his nose grazing the back of your neck. You two lock eyes in the mirror. Holding your gaze he reaches in between your bodies with his right hand and pulls down the zipper of your dress.

“Bucky… not here… we – “ he squeezes tighter on your throat, choking your words. You whimper and clamp your thighs together, needing friction to alleviate the growing ache between your legs.

“Yes, here. Do you think I’d let you taunt me like that without reprimand?” He pushes the sheer cloth off your shoulders. The dress skims down your body, revealing the lacy, black lingerie you wore underneath. Bucky hums in approval, biting down on the nape of your neck, eliciting a moan from you. His right hand travels back around to your front, inching closer to your mound. He toys with your panty line, stalling. 

“Are these for me, Y/N? Or are you planning on fucking him?” Bucky pulls the panties away and releases them. They snap against your stomach.  
You jerk back, bumping into him. Bucky pushes you forward, breaking the contact.

“No, it’s all for you. I want you.” You pant. 

“You know what I think?” He whispers into your ear. You tremble and reach behind you to grab at him; to pull him closer against you. He pulls back, just eluding your grasp. You whimper and pant harder, needing him to touch you more.

“I think you wanted me to take you like this. Why else would you tease me, parading around in that hot little number?” He toes the crumpled dress on the floor.

“Please…” you beg, trying to push your ass back into him. He tsks and shakes his head.

“Uh uh, kitten. Naughty girls don’t get rewarded for bad behavior. They need to be punished first.” He removes his hand from your panty line, brings it back and swats your ass. You cry out and buck forward, the stinging sensation arousing you. You feel your panties becoming soaked. 

“I’m sorry…” you moan, shifting your weight, trying to rub yourself where you desperately needed to be touch.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you doll.” He spanks you again.

“Ahh!.. I’m sorry… daddy.” You whimper. “Please daddy, I need to feel you.”

“Mmm, that’s more like it. Such a good little kitten.” Bucky brings his body flush against yours and returns his hand to the front of your panties. His fingers slip underneath the frilly lace. The second they rub against your clit you sigh with relief. That relief is short lived, however, as the ecstasy coils within you. Bucky’s ministrations were enough to excite, but not enough to push you over that edge.

“Bucky… please, I need more.” You moan, dropping your head back onto his shoulder. His pace remains the same.

“Daddy faster, please!” You whine. He chuckles darkly.

“Sorry doll, I never said your punishment was over.”

Well this just wouldn’t do. You almost scream in frustration. He’d been ignoring you and your needs for weeks. How else did he think you’d respond? 

“I’m sorry daddy, I just needed you so badly.” You reach behind you again, this time feeling your way to his belt buckle. You awkwardly unfasten it and unzip his trousers. You release his hard cock from its confines. Bucky pauses in his torture tease.

“What are you up to, doll?” You give him a sultry gaze in the mirror. Without breaking eye contact you bring your hand to your mouth, spit in it, and bring it back behind you. Bucky hisses as you wrap your fingers around his stiff cock. You pump him slowly.

“I just want to please you, daddy.” You give him your best innocent girl routine. “I’ve been a very bad girl. I’m sorry daddy.”

“Fuck…” Bucky moans. His hips bucking, thrusting his cock through your fisted hand. He presses his palm against your clit, rubbing it a little harder. You exhale the breath you’d been holding. 

Finally 

Without warning Bucky pushes all his weight against you. Surprised, you release your hold on him and stumble into the sink. Before you can comprehend what’s happening Bucky lifts your leg up and props it onto the counter. He peels your panties to the side and slowly slides his cock into your folds, coating himself in your juices.

“Oh shit…James!” You gasp. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, doll, but we’re running out of time.” With that Bucky pulls back and slams into you to the hilt. He sets a brutal pace, slamming his hips into yours. You continue to pant his name, hands scrambling for purchase on the marble top. 

Your release teeters on the edge, ready to plunge you into pleasure. You clench around Bucky. He growls, grips your hips, and unsheathes himself from you. You sob from the loss.

Bucky pulls you up. “Lay on the floor.” He commands.

You obediently lie on the cold tile. The chill against your fevered skin sending goosebumps across your body. You watch through hooded eyes as Bucky kneels on the ground, nudging your legs further apart. He strokes himself a few times before he slides down your lace panties and enters you again. He quickly resumes his fierce thrusting.

“Yes, yes, yes… oh Bucky.” You drag your nails down his stomach, drawing another growl from him. You are so close, just a little more…

“Mmm, Y/N. You’re so tight for me doll. Soo fucking tight…” Unexpectedly Bucky withdraws from you. The repeated start and stop of your rutting leaves you dazed. You gaze at him in confusion as he pumps his cock in his hand. He grunts and spills himself between your skin and panties.

Silence settles as you both catch your breath. Bucky tucks himself back into his trousers and stands up, smoothing his hair into place. He straightens his suit jacket and then bends to help you. You slowly accept his hand and get up. You feel his spent seed cool against your skin. 

Bucky picks up your discarded dress and kneels, holding it open at your feet. You numbly step into the dress and he slips it back up your figure, pausing briefly to place gentle kisses on your collarbone. He prods you to turn around and he zips it back up. When Bucky has finished redressing you, he leans in and whispers in your ear.

“Just remember, I had you first. You can play your little games, but you’re mine. Keep trying to best me and I’ll always leave you aching to come, kitten.” 

With that he pressed one last kiss to the shell of your ear, walked to the door, and exited. You stared, wide – eyed, at your reflection. As the door clicked shut you snap out of your stupor. You mutely scream in frustration and pound your fist on the marble countertop.

You contemplate locking yourself into a stall and finishing the job yourself. As if he could read your mind, the door swings wide and Bucky cants his head towards the hallway.

“Come along Y/N, we have a mission to fulfill.” A devilish glimmer appears in his eyes.

You glare at him, straighten your spine, and stalk out of the bathroom. As you pass him he playful swats your ass.

This man was going to be the death of you.


	2. Beneath Is One Hell of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets into more trouble than she bargained for. Bucky comes to her aid, exacting his price for her games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing a part 2 for those of you who asked for it. I had this idea in my mind for it, but I don’t think it went in the direction I was going for. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it and if you do maybe comment and let me know how I did? I love you all!

“There’s still time to back out, Y/N, if you think you aren’t up to this.” Steve cautions in your ear as you come up to the room floor. “We can still fall back on plan B.” 

You roll your eyes, still irritated with Bucky for leaving you hornier than ever and unfulfilled. 

“I’ve got it. Now stop talking, I’m about to go in.” You say softly, putting the key into its slot. 

The light flashes green and you turn the knob. The interior is dim; the overhead lights set low to create a romantic atmosphere. Your stomach flips uncomfortably. As you enter further into the living space arms snake around you, beginning their dance up your torso. The man’s hot breath blew over your ear.

“What took you so long?” He husks. You turn your head as he tries to kiss you. You take a steadying breath. 

You can do this. You tell yourself before turning in the man’s hold. You grin seductively.

“I’m sorry baby, I just needed to make sure I was all ready for you.” You say in a sugary sweet voice.

His hands rake over your backside, pulling the sheer fabric up inch by inch. He lays sloppy, wet kisses along your neck and you fight the urge to gag. You grab his wrists to halt his progress in relieving you of your dress. 

“Why don’t you get more comfortable and I’ll fix us another drink before the fun begins.” You suggest.

A look of irritation passes over his face. You lick your lips before pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. You bat your eyelashes before running your hands appreciatively down his chest.

“I promise I’ll help you feel real good.” You whisper, pretending to go in for a kiss before pulling away again. Your knee purposely brushing against his inner thigh.

The teasing seems to mollify him. He squeezes your ass once before walking towards the couch. You watch him go before spinning towards the mini bar. You carefully pour two shots of whiskey, surreptitiously glancing over your shoulder while you snap open a small, hidden latch on your bracelet and dump a fine white powder into one of the drinks.

Swirling the dark amber liquid to dissolve the powder you head over to your target. You giggle as he pulls you onto his lap, murmuring a soft ‘thank you’ when you hand him the spiked drink. With a cheers you both throw back your heads, downing the whiskey in one swallow. You grimace as it burns it’s way to your stomach.

“Now then, can we get to it.” He mumbles, pawing once more at the slit of your dress. 

You play along, pulling back when his hands get a little to invasive, waiting for the drug to take effect. Another minute passes before the man slumps against you, breathing heavily. You shove him away, allowing him to fall against the back of the couch before you crawl off his lap. You straighten your dress, pressing a finger to the comm in your ear.

“Target is down. Getting ready to extract the information.” You say quietly, scanning the room for his computer.

“Good. Get what we need and get out of there Y/N.” Steve commands as your eyes land on the laptop sitting upon a side table in the entryway. 

You march over and open it, pulling off the pendant necklace around your neck. You plug it in and open the encryption decoder to unlock the laptop. Once you’re in you begin downloading the files you’re looking for.

The download completes and you return the pendant to its place around your neck. You’re about to step out into the hallway and call the mission complete when your head is wrenched back. The angry fingers fisted into your hair yank hard, sending you sprawling to the floor. You snap your head up. The man stands over you menacingly, his hands curling and uncurling into fists.

“Did you think you could really drug me and take what you wanted?” He seethes, his voice deathly quiet.

He prowls towards you and you scramble backwards trying to get up and away. 

“You see, I’ve built up an immunity to most drugs and poisons. In my line of work you can’t be too careful. So while it may work for a time, it would have never lasted nearly as long as you wanted. Now, you little slut, what were you after?” He grips you around your neck, choking off your air.

You glare up at him in spite of the fear seeping through your veins like poison. He shakes you violently, as though he can jostle the truth from you. You spit in his face. He growls, gripping tightly to your throat and hurling you across the room. You grunt as your back comes in contact with the coffee table, knocking it over. You struggle to your feet, kicking your heels off for better purchase.

You two stand off from each other, gauging the other’s movements.

“Agent Y/L/N, what is our status? It’s important to get out before the target wakes up.” Steve instructs. 

You put a hand to your ear, eyes never leaving your enemy. “A little late for that.” You murmur.

In spite of the fact you’d been watching him the whole time the man had managed to grab one of the liquor bottles and hurls it at you. You jump to the side, narrowly missing a very bad headshot. Unfortunately you aren’t able to dodge him when he tackles you to the ground. You can hear Steve’s voice come through the comm as you grapple with the man, but you can’t make out what he says. 

The man wraps his hand around your neck and slams your head onto the floor. Stars burst in your vision. You moan as the pain blossoms through your head. 

“Since you won’t tell me what you took, you won’t mind if I take something in return will you?” The man mutters into your ear.

Your efforts to fight him off redouble as you feel his fingers snake up your thigh. You whimper.

Suddenly the man is flung from his position on top of you. The pendant around your neck ripped off as he goes flying. You struggle to sit up to see Bucky wailing on the guy, his head lulling to the side blow after blow. You crawl towards them, screaming at Bucky.

“Stop! You can’t kill him! If he’s dead then they’ll know we’re on to them!” You curl around Bucky’s arm to prevent him from continuing.

He breathes hard, wild eyes glancing towards you. Bucky shifts, cradling your face in between his hands. His metal thumb runs over your split bottom lip. You watch as his eyes darken and grip his wrists to keep him from ignoring your warning to finish the job. He releases a frustrated breath.

“Are you alright?” He asks. You nod.

“It hurts, but yes. I’m sorry. I messed this all up. They’ll soon figure out who we are.” You whisper, casting your eyes to the floor.

Bucky remains silent. He surveys the room, eyes darting to the unconscious man back to you. He sighs again, dragging his fingers through his hair.

“Okay… we can fix this. I’ll let Steve know there’s a change in plans…” Bucky trails off, crouching down in front of you.

“So… you’re not still mad at me?” You ask in a quiet voice.

He chuckles, “Oh no doll, I’m still plenty upset with you. For a number of things but…” his eyes trail along your neck, taking in the bruises forming. “I think you’ve received enough punishment for your choices.”

Bucky rises to his feet, setting his plan in motion. He relays a message to Steve through his comm and instructs you to secure the room. You follow his directions, eager to please him. Once the man is bound and gagged in one of the room’s sofa chairs Bucky turns to you.

“Before I wake him I need to know, do you trust me?” 

You stare into his deep blue eyes. You lean forward and kiss him. “Yes, implicitly.” 

“Good. Get on your knees.”

You obey him, eyes never leaving his as you kneel. He nods approvingly before turning to the man. Bucky slaps his cheek a couple times.

“Hey. Wake up.” Bucky’s voice shifts seamlessly into a Russian accent.

The man groans, his head listing to the side as he stirs. Bucky pats his cheek a few more times. When he comes to the man pulls against his restraints, eyes blazing with fury. He tries to scream around the gag. Bucky tuts, shaking his head.

“You should really learn to know when you are beat my friend.” Bucky says, words dripping with menace.

“If you had just let my little kitten here go,” you rise up on your knees as Bucky strokes your hair, attention focused on him while you grip onto his thigh. “then you could have just chalked it up to one bad night. However, you marked up my best girl, and it seems you need a lesson in how to properly treat a woman you want to bed.”

You flush slightly at his words but remain as you are. Bucky offers you his hand and pulls you to your feet, gently ushering you into the bedroom. You spin around and watch Bucky lean over the man.

“Don’t go anywhere. You have a lot to learn.” He chuckles at his own joke as the man tries to lunge at him.

Bucky straightens and follows you into the room. You begin to ask him what he had planned, but he puts a finger to his lips, silencing you. He turns you around and for the second time unzips your dress. It slides down your body, the light fabric tickling your skin. You shiver. 

“Strip the rest of the way and get on the bed.”

You hesitate, studying him closely. He stares back at you, canting his head once for you to comply. You swallow before shedding your bra and panties and sliding back on the bed. You shield yourself uncertainly as Bucky discards his own suit. He hooks his metal hand around your right ankle and pulls you to the edge of the bed. He picks up your panties and wipes away his seed from earlier, bending over you to place a kiss just above your mound. You tremble from the gesture. Bucky kneels down, pulling your legs apart as he settles against the edge of the bed. His eyes spark with a hunger.

“Let’s see how many times I can get you to come tonight kitten.” 

You gasp loudly as he devours you, lapping greedily at your folds. His tongue plays with your clit, licking down to your entrance then circling around the little bundle. Bucky hadn’t pleasured you in so long it didn’t take much to get your body aroused. The coil in your lower belly already tightening in eager anticipation. You fist the duvet underneath you, rolling your hips to meet Bucky’s expert mouth. His tongue dips into your slit, penetrating you with the strong muscle. You moan.

"Oh B – Ah!" You yelp as Bucky gently but firmly nips at your clit.

You stare down at him, his eyes cutting to you in warning. "Careful doll, no names, remember?" 

You nod your head emphatically, whimpering at the loss of his mouth. "Yes daddy. Please, don’t stop." 

Bucky chuckles before he bends his head back to your mound and resumes tongue fucking you. Your orgasm builds again, the molten sensation burning from your center through your lower belly. You pant heavily, so ready for that taut string to snap and send you plummeting into ecstasy. Sensing you are close, Bucky clasps his fingers across your stomach, pinning you to the mattress. His lips lock around your cleft, tongue plunging and curling into you rapidly. You cry out, legs shaking violently as your long-awaited orgasm arrives. You thread your fingers through his hair, pulling hard enough for him to growl against you. You release him, back arching off the bed, babbling incoherently.

"Oh! Oh yes daddy - don’t stop!" You whine. He continues to suckle as the tide of your release ebbs.

Bucky sits up, watching as you try to catch your breath. An aftershock rolls through you as he licks your juices from his lips. He climbs onto the bed, pumping his stiff cock in his metal fist. You spread your legs wider, inviting him in as he lines himself up with your entrance, rubbing his erection through your pussy lips, coating himself in your slick. His eyes flutter closed, enjoying the feel of you. When they open again they're burning with need and lust.

"Does my little kitten want me fuck her?" He asks. 

You nod, raising your hips up, trying to lodge the tip of his cock inside you. He pulls back. "Say it, doll."

"Please, please fuck me daddy. Fill me up with that big cock of yours." You moan, pulling at his hips.

"Mmm, good girl" Bucky drapes his body over yours, angling his hips to push his cock inside you.

You both gasp as he thrusts slowly in and out of you. You lock ankles against his ass, ensuring Bucky can't pull away as his hips pick up their pace. He groans.

"You're always so tight for me, aren't you baby? This pussy is made just for me isn't it? No one will ever fuck you as good as daddy does, isn't that right my little kitten?" Bucky murmurs into your ear, goading you to squeeze around his cock and meet his thrusting.

Whimpering as another orgasm builds you nip at his collarbone, enjoying his moaning as you clench and release around him, wanting to coax him to come too. He reaches for you hand and laces his fingers with yours. 

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry I've been a naughty girl. No one else knows how to make me come like you do. This pussy is yours." You pant. 

His fucks into your harder, indicating he is close to coming. You lift your hips to meet him, helping him to reach deeper inside of you. Abruptly, Bucky sits up, planting his knees into the mattress. His eyes scorching your skin as they skim across your body.

"You need to come again. Now." He demands. His metal fingers rub at your clit furiously as his hips slam into you.

You break apart, screaming as another mind shattering orgasm races through your body. You grip the covers tightly, back arching off the bed as Bucky continues his fierce thrusting. Your slit clamps around his cock as his cool fingers tease your oversensitive nub. He grunts as his hips falter, bumping awkwardly into you as he empties himself deep inside you. Bucky collapses on top of you, propping himself up so as not to crush you with his weight. When you both catch your breath, Bucky carefully pulls free from your tight clasp and grabs your panties again. He cleans you and himself with the lacy material and lays it on the bed. 

After dressing himself, he helps you redress but leaves the panties off. When your gown is zipped up he takes the soiled cloth and marches into the next room with the man. Confused, you follow Bucky. The man glares up at the two of you, though it is very evident he's sporting a very hard erection. You blush as Bucky laughs darkly, the Russian accent returning.

"Let this be a lesson to you, don’t fuck with another man's girl." He says, tossing your panties onto his lap. "A little something to remember us by." He taunts.

Bucky walks across the room, picking up the broken pendant and pocketing it before ushering you out of the hotel room, leaving the bound man's muffled screaming behind. You two say nothing as you wander up to the roof where the rest of the team waited with the Quinjet.

Steve arches an eyebrow at you both, "What took so long?" 

Bucky shrugs, "The guy needed to learn some manners when it comes to handling women. I took care of it." He says with a smirk, catching your eye as he hands Steve the pendant.

Rogers shakes his head, "I don’t want to know. We have the intel. Let's get out of here before our cover is completely blown." 

You all climb onboard and strap in. You cuddle closer to Bucky. 

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" You ask Bucky.

He stares down at you a moment, before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"Yes, but don't try and play this game again, doll. Or it will be much worse for you." He laughs, tucking your head against his shoulder.

Your mind drifts to the mind-blowing sex you'd just had. 'No promises.' You think to yourself. If it always led to that, it might be fun to play the game every now and again.


End file.
